


Surrender, My Darling King

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Spitroasting the King, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Being a king wasn't easy, everything being controlled by your word and deed... sometimes the weight of it all is too much and that.... that is when you surrender yourself completely to the two people that you love the most, and trust them to take care of you in the most intimate way.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Surrender, My Darling King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsarAlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/gifts).



> To one very amazing friend. I'm super glad that I made the choice to join the Ashelix serve and had the chance to meet you, even if you do tease me relentlessly about the gators and bridges. Happy Birthday, Alek!

Everyone that saw them always stared. Two beautiful men with long flowing hair in the company of a king? Some say they were nothing more than sex objects despite them all having been lovingly married ages ago. Some whispered among themself wondering which of them was the bigger pillow princess. Once, they actually had someone flat out ask Dimitri which one was his favorite toy… Oh it was never a dull moment, but Ferdinand and Lorenz never let it get to them. Why would they? Let the people think what they will… but at the end of the day, behind those closed doors, no one but them knew the truth… and that was half the fun.

The other half of the fun came in the form of nights like tonight.

Dimitri would sometimes retire to his room late, having been stuck in some political negotiation or some such that took way longer than necessary. The crown weighed heavily on him, both in a literal and metaphorical sense, and the stress of ruling teetering on too much for him to bear… Who better to help him relax than his loving and adoring husbands? Some nights this meant simply laying with him, talking and just being together… Sometimes it was a date, the three of them (and Dedue and Felix somewhere nearby for security) just going out and enjoying sights and sound together… but sometimes… sometimes it was far too much and the only way for the dearly beloved king to recover was to completely surrender his control… and Ferdinand and Lorenz took great pleasure in taking it from him.

Slowly they stripped him down, whispering their wishes and soft praises in his ears, exploring his neck and chest with their hands and lips… but as much as he wanted to he doesn't touch them. No, he surrendered to them completely the moment they got that look in their eyes. They were in charge and he would not do a thing until-

Dimitri let out a soft gasp as he felt Lorenz's hand brush the front of his pants, a soft needy whimper slipping out directly after. 

"My my… quite sensitive today, aren't you, darling?" Lorenz teased, gently caressing Dimitri’s inner thigh.

“I-I…”

"Of course he is, Lorenz~" Ferdinand chimed, leaning against Dimitri's back and resting his chin on the King's shoulder. A playful smirk lit his face as he turned, running his tongue slowly up Dimitri's neck and humming softly when the man shivered. "He is absolutely starving for your touch… for our touch…"

"So it seems." Lorenz leaned in to the other side, leaving a trail of soft kisses, nails dragging up Dimitri's thigh and to his hip just to listen to him groan. 

Dimitri's eye fluttered closed, doing everything in his power to contain himself. Goddess how he wanted to touch them, but he couldn't unless permission was given. That was the rule. Otherwise he would end up taking control again, spending far too much time pleasuring and spoiling them… it was a hard thing to let go of... but he had to. He felt Ferdinand pull away from him then, causing him to open his eye and start to look back, only to have Lorenz grab him by the jaw. 

"No no no, pay no mind to what Ferdinand is doing just yet. Focus on me." Lorenz directed, grinning when he received a small, compliant nod. "Such a good boy." The praise sent a noticeable shiver down Dimitri's spine, drawing out that soft moan. He released Dimitri's jaw, taking a few steps back to the bed and sitting down before beckoning the king closer. "Come, darling, and kneel… you know I do so love to see you on your knees."

Dimitri's breath hitched. Complying without hesitation, he stepped closer and slowly lowered himself down, his eye never leaving Lorenz. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, wondering, waiting for whatever Lorenz might ask of him… 

Then Ferdinand's hand brushed against him. 

"I have a better idea… if I may, Lorenz." Ferdinand said as he got to his knees, fingers, now slick with oil, teasingly brushing against Dimitri's hole.

"A-ah… Goddess…" Dimitri gasped, every fiber of his being straining as he fought to not push back into Ferdinand's hand.

Ferdinand smirked. "Do you want something, my love? Something you need of me?"

"Y-yes… please…"

"I am afraid that does not tell me anything. You will need to speak clearer…"

"Your fingers! Goddess, please, Ferdinand, I-I…"

Slowly, Ferdinand slid the first finger in, rewarding Dimitri for having asked so nicely. Dimitri gave off the most sinful noise, palms on the floor, head down, arching his back and lifting his hips some so Ferdinand could get a better angle. 

Lorenz couldn’t help but bite his lip. Oh what lovely view that was. It was something he could gladly sit and watch all day… The way Ferdinand slowly stretched Dimitri out and praised him so, the way the king moaned and begged under his breath for more, fingers digging into the floor as he fought to keep his hands there...Lorenz felt his own aching cock twitch with need… but just as he was considering taking matters into his own hands, Ferdinand pulled away from Dimitri, giving him a look… and a smirk came to his face. He reached out then, slowly working his fingers into Dimitri’s hair and pulling to bring his head closer. 

No words were exchanged, Dimitri knew what he needed to do... He did so eagerly, groaning and closing his eye as he took Lorenz in his mouth, savoring the way it slid slowly over his tongue and tickled the back of his throat, delighting in the noise Lorenz made, praising Dimitri breathlessly, fingers tangling in his blonde hair… Suddenly his eye snapped open,pausing as he felt Ferdinand hook his arm around him, pulling him up so that he was now resting on all fours. Dimitri whined, realizing now what was fixing to happen, parting his legs a bit more to allow Ferdinand better access. He knew he looked like a beast in heat, so readily, so needily presenting himself to be taken…

And Ferdinand was more than happy to do just that.

Ferdinand lined himself up, taking the time to tease Dimitri a bit before finally sinking into him with a soft gasp, pleased by the noises both Dimitri and Lorenz made. There was no pause, no wait, no question if Dimitri was ready… he just immediately went into a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts, watching as the man beneath slowly began to come undone both from pleasure and a need for more until he finally popped off of Lorenz and looked back.

“Ferdinand… B-beloved please…”

“Please?”

“M-more… please, more…”

“Hmmm…” Ferdinand hummed, movement stopping entirely, looking up to Lorenz with a smirk. “What say you, my dear… should I? Has he earned it?”

“Mmmm… yes. I would say so… but on one condition.”

“Goddess please, anything.. I’ll do anything.” Dimitir pleaded, looking up at Lorenz.

Lorenz leaned down a bit, tightening his grip on Dimitri’s hair and tugging him up to meet him. “Do not stop again until I am finished… do you understand?”

Dimitri shuddered, nodding as a soft moan passed his lips, moving to take Lorenz in his mouth again. He barely got half way down the length before Ferdinand thrusted into him again. This time it was rougher, deeper, rocking Dimitri forward with enough force that it forced Lorenz down his throat, practically purring in ecstasy after the initial shock wore off. 

That purr alone was enough to convince Ferdinand to continue, settling into a moderately fast, but rough rhythm of thrusts that, combined with the muffled noise from Dimitri and the not-so-soft cries from Lorenz, had his head swimming. He pounded into Dimitri as if he was trying to get to Lorenz though the king, not stopping even once the pace became erratic and he started hearing Dimitri tapping on the floor to signal he was close… but judging by the warm, coiling feeling he himself felt… Suddenly he felt Dimitri clamp down around him with a sharp, muffled whine. A he let off a soft strangled whine himself, hips stuttering as he tried to keep going then snapping his hips forward, nails biting into Dimitri’s hips. That final thrust was apparently all it took to finish Lorenz as well, cumming hot and heavy down Dimitri’s throat with a white knuckled grip on that messy blonde hair.

Everything seemed to stand still for several moments as the three of them tried to find their bearings… 

Ferdinand was the first to pull away, falling back onto his butt with a huff and pushing his now sweat slicked hair out of his face. Then Dimitri, who swallowed first (earning a squeak from Lorenz), then pulled away and flopped over onto the floor as gently as possible, huffing and panting. Lorenz didn’t move except to let go of Dimitri when he pulled away, placing his hands on the edge of the bed to steady himself. 

“Do…” Ferdinand started, pausing to take a slow, deep breath, “Do you feel better, my love…?”

“Significantly…” Dimitri muttered in response.

“Good Then it is a win for us all!”

“I agree, though now I’m afraid we have another issue.” Lorenz chuckled, looking over to a suddenly concerned Ferdinand. “I am unsure about the two of you, but I am positively famished…”

Dimitri blinked for a moment and then forced himself to sit up. “Oh goddess. I was so out of it when I returned I completely forgot about dinner… My apologies.”

“It is quite alright.” Lorenz assured. “Though, the night is still young…”

“So it is. We could go and eat, then return here for more time to ourselves.” Ferdinand suggested with a smile… though it soon faded into a mischievous smirk. “And then perhaps, should you wish to... you could show your gratitude properly.”

Dimitri let out a snort, a small smirk coming to his face. “Hmm. You drive a hard bargain, Ferdinand, but I believe that could be arranged. Whether that be with my body or by simply pampering the both of you until sleep takes us, I doubt either of you will complain.”

“Oh not at all.” Lorenz chimed. 

Dimitri slowly dragged himself to his feet with a chuckle, pausing a moment to make sure he was steady, then moved closer to Ferdinand, grabbing Lorenz to pull them both into his arms. “I love you both dearly… You know this yes?”

“Without a doubt, my love.”

“Just as we do you.”

Dimitri sighed softly, a smile crossing his face, giving each of them a soft kiss before almost hesitantly letting them go. “Come then… Let us get dressed and depart. We have much to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the mental image of two beautiful, long haired boys railing the king!
> 
> come hang out with me on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
